teresa_sullivanfandomcom-20200213-history
Teresa Sullivan Wiki
Hello Linda and Angela, The Group Project Contract is available for us to revise and agree as needed before Tuesday night post. Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. MN510: Contract for Group Project Hello Linda and Angela ! As group members Teresa Sullivan, Linda Bjork, and Angela Corporan are assigned to Group 1, we agree to work together to complete the project on time. We understand the requirements of the project include: *areas to meet as group include Google chat, Skype, yahoo IM, AIM IM. The preferred method is Google chat available in your Kaplan e-mail. When you hold meetings outside you must appoint a person to take minutes and publish these meeting minutes. Latest activity Based on your readings for this unit, which educational model would you choose to use to organize and carry out the educational process? The Competency Outcomes and Performance Assessment Model (COPA) Why did you choose this particular model? According to the author of “Nurse as educator: Principles of teaching and learning for nursing”, the teaching/learning process is a vital component of nursing today. Increasing access to health information drives the need for excellence in teaching and learning. To achieve excellence, you must maintain equalization of theory and application in our work (Bastable, 2011). The Competency Outcomes and Performance Assessment Model (COPA) prepare learners for effective role performance in the workplace by delineating comprehensive, core clinical behaviors that provide evidence of competence (Lennberg, 2011). This article explores the experiences of COPA model implementation in two nursing programs and a statewide nurse internship program. The article describes the challenges and benefits of implementation, discusses the transition from a traditional to an outcomes- and competency-based curriculum, and examines the process of assessment, with a focus on the faculty role (Lennberg, 2011). The influences of outcomes-based learning strategies and evaluation on competence, confidence, learning, and practice are discussed. In the statewide internship program, with 10 years of implementation experience in practice environments across the continuum of care, the COPA framework has provided significant benefits for preceptors, new nurse graduates, employers, and patient safety. As nursing programs respond to vital initiatives such as Quality and Safety Education for Nurses (QSEN), nursing faculty will discover important shared values exist between competency-based curricular models and the latest call for stronger foci on safety and quality (Armstrong, 2009). This article describes how one university is using the QSEN competencies to enhance its competency outcome performance assessment (COPA)-based curriculum, thereby updating and strengthening its graduates' skills in quality improvement and safety. Faculty at the school found QSEN and COPA share the same concerns for promoting student competence and continuing competence in nursing practice to safeguard patient safety and quality care. Nursing faculty whose teaching is focused in a competency-based curriculum is well positioned to respond to the call to integrate QSEN competencies into their curricula (Lennberg, 2011). The COPA Model requires significant changes in traditional educational attitudes and methods in nursing programs to promote competent, effective, professional practice and patient safety. It is guided by a framework of concepts that establish competency outcomes, effective learning of core competencies, and standardized methods to validate competency performance essential for actual practice. The model, or major components of it, has been adopted effectively by many nursing programs and clinical agencies. With guidance and persistence, faculty works through the challenges of change and ultimately observes remarkable differences in student performance. The COPA model is an example of efforts to confront the need for more competent nurses and ensure patient safety at a time when both are in jeopardy. To paraphrase an observation by futurist Alvin Toffler: The unprepared of the 21st century will not be those who cannot read and write, but those who cannot learn, unlearn, and relearn. Nurse leaders, educators, and students are caught in the struggle of shifting from past practices to contemporary requirements, of unlearning and relearning, of shifting from a past-to-present dimension to an informed present-to-future practice. The challenge, as always, is how to bring about productive change. COPA is an effective alternative to promote competent nursing practice, both in educational and practice environments (Lennberg, 2011). Reference Armstrong, G (2009) Using quality and safety education for nurses to enhance competency outcome performance assessment: a synergistic approach that promotes patient safety and quality outcomes Nurs Educ Perspect. ; 32 (5):290-6 Bastable, Susan B. (2008) Nurse as educator: Principles of teaching and learning for nursing practice Jones & Bartlett Publishers 3rd Ed Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse